shape of love
by l18ra-pr0d1gy
Summary: shounen ai pairing: TF where the so called love goes, the story about the true love between tezu and fuji. read it and find out what happened


_**---shape of love---**_

**Disclaimers**: do you really want me to tell u before I begin this story although you know it? 

Ok ok I know!!! POT not belong to me, enough?! 

**Author's note**: this story is written by sTrAwbErRyfAnSz and n3th3r^v^l@nd, who join together to make a new and fresh story. Hahahahaha. First of all I'm (n3th3r^v^l@nd) will begin this story with author pov but with the improvement of the story, I will be the Fuji's pov and sTrAwbErRyfAnSz will be the tezu's pov. 

**Warnings**: Have I told u if this story is about shounen-ai between tezu and fuji? Umm, never mind, just read it! 

-Author POV- 

_If the thing you love from a person is their soul, your love will never end. You will certainly falls in love with the same soul over and over again no matter what form they have taken because the thing you love is their soul… _

(If you don't believe me, I will prove it with this story to you. Ok, let me begin this story:) 

In this modern life, we can get uncountable things with money, such as women, love, fame and more things you can ever imagine. And without money, you can't own the thing u want; in other words, you are simply useless and a trash. Life goes the same with Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is an eighteen years old prodigy, who works in the laboratory to make clones with his famous father. They are very rich and thanks to that, unfortunate things keep happening in their lives. 

He has a lover called Fuji. Fuji is a kind, lovely, gentle and not to mention an extremely beautiful person with a slightly twisted relationship. He has the silkiest chocolate colored hairs ever, plus a pair of deep, hypnotizing azure eyes. With his never ending smile always plastered on his oval face, one will never get bored looking at him. Unfortunately, his perfect live is ruined when he encounters Tezuka. He has been accused for abnormality, because he has fallen for the perfect prodigy. His crying mother has taken him to a psychiatrist, but he is not cured. His father has taken him to a priest, who prays and sprinkles him with the holy water, but he still loves Tezuka. In the end, after some hitting and quarreling, they let Fuji has his own ways, in one condition, the azure eyed man is not allowed to step into his house again, ever, but despite all of this, he is happy. Happy that he can stay beside Tezuka forever. But then, it's not the end; lots of people have send assassins to kill him, just because he is close to Tezuka Kunimitsu, the rich son of Tezuka Kitaoka. 

But, on one day, the thing that Tezuka hopes it will never happen comes by to sweep his life with sorrow. Fuji disappears from his life forever and he suspects that everything is his entire father's doing but deep inside his heart, he hopes that it's wrong. No matter how cruel his father is Tezuka still loves him. 

From that moment, Tezuka hates the cursed laboratory and everything involve with the Kunimitsu household. The reserved man will never involve himself into such a shameful life like that and he begins to hide from everybody since his lover death (but can he said that his lover died although he didn't found the corpse?). 

His lover dies in a mystery just like the disappeared wind we kiss everyday. He becomes curious when his father didn't say anything on the day he leaves the laboratory and the Kunimitsu house. 

No!!! He believes that the person who killed Fuji has nothing to do with his family. He tries to believe that. He really does. 

-In the laboratory- 

"At last we got the body, director." Said the scientist to his director. 

"……I will fulfill my wish even though I have ruin my family! I want to make a perfect clone from a perfect body like this." The director smiles mischievously. "My whole life goal almost fulfilled." He shouts with triumph as he places his hand and caresses the smooth, pale but cold body. 

"Let us begin now…" 

*** 

A perfect, slender body is lying down on the experiment table. From the looks of it, one will probably guess that it is still fourteen or fifteen. Lots of cables and wires are being attached to its pale body and machines (high technology) surround the sleeping form. 

"…ji." 

"Fuji." 

_"Who?" _

When he cracks his eyes open, he sees a human shape body covered with bright light, which smiling lovely to him. As he reaches his hand to touch the man, it disappears with the voice that called his name and suddenly he felt a pair of rough hands gripping his hand and lock it with metal handcuff. 

The so-called-Fuji is suddenly confused. His vision is still blurry but he manages to get a rough sketch of this figure inside his head. He knows the figure too well. The figure that will always stroke his hairs and whisper words until he fall asleep, the figure that once says, "I love you" to him… And without realizing, he, the android, has cry. A gasp is heard at the background, and Fuji tries to focus, to clear this blurry vision of his. Then he felt something; something is being injected into his body. Something that relaxes him makes him want to sleep and before he knows it, he has once again fallen back into the darkness. 

"Director, the clone has awaken but it seems that our mission have failed because the clone can still intellect and feel. His tears are the unmistakable and strong evident." Said the one of the scientists. 

"…."The director is thinking for a moment before answering with a cold tone "We must still carry on with the mission and make him feel nothing at all with the thing we discovered last time." 

"But it is a dangerous thing, sir" 

"Just do what I said!" 

"Yes, sir!" With that the scientist carry on with his work. 

"I will never give up! It was the first time I can achieve my goal. I will never give it away to you. Tezuka Kunimitsu!" the director whispers silently to himself and his lips twitches up a bit. 

-TBC- 

How was that? Hahahahaha 

This is my first time to make a story with someone else. Sorry if the story is suck. Sob sob I know that I can't make a good story, so don't blame me if the story didn't go as we planned sTrAwbErRyfAnSz. Sorry for everyone if the story didn't suit for your appetite. Sob sob. 

OK, I leave all the mess to you sTrAwbErRyfAnSz. 

Chotto matte!!!!!!! 

Plz review for both of us!!! Plz!!! 

To tell you the truth, I like review*ohohohohoho* 


End file.
